The Whomping Willow Incident
by CamelotKnight
Summary: The one and only time James saves Snape's life. You all know the story, I simply expanded on it. A lot. Rated T for safety. Please R&R.


Sirius walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor, feeling rather lonely. Madam Pomfrey had taken Remus to the Shrieking Shack–it was a full moon tonight. And James…James was stuck doing detentions with Filch. He'd been experimenting with a potion. The results were, unfortunately, not what James had expected, and extremely messy. Filch had come tromping onto the scene with a rapidity that beat his usual. James suspected Severus Snape of tattling, and Sirius agreed. Filch didn't particularly like James either; he'd pulled him off for detention immediately.

Ruminating on the unfairness of it all, and on the awful time Snivellus would have the next time Sirius laid eyes on him, Sirius turned the corner and promptly bumped into another student. Books clattered to the floor and a particularly fat one landed on his foot, making him yelp. "Where do you think you're–" Sirius looked up at the student and finished his sentence with some added venom in his voice "–going, Snivellus?"

Snape's eyes flashed fire at the name. "I could ask you the same question, Black."

"So go ahead and ask."

Snape narrowed his eyes, but apparently couldn't think of a proper retort. He bent down and began to pick up the books. Sirius felt for a minute like kicking out, as a payback for James' detention, but decided it wouldn't be worth it. He resumed his walk down the corridor.

"Know what day it is?"

The tone of his voice made Sirius stop and look back around. "Yeah. The day I bumped into you. Again." He could guess at what was on the Slytherin's mind: Remus Lupin.

Snape arose, turning around to give Sirius the full benefit of his sneering smile. "You are as stupid as you look, Black."

"I've lost track of the number of times you've said that, Snivellus. Here's a new word for you: _ingenuity_."

"It's the full moon tonight," he said softly. "And I don't see your friend anywhere."

"He's in detention with Filch. Thanks to you," he added nastily. "You just can't keep your big nose out of other people's business, can you, Snivelly?"

The sneer on Snape's face grew wider. "I don't see why I'm to blame for Potter's stupidity. He acts like a fool, he pays the price; all I do is makes sure he _does_ pay." Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Snape went on, in that silky voice of his, "And I meant your other friend, Black. Always disappears during the full moon, doesn't he?"

"Does he?" Sirius kept his arms crossed tightly, fighting the urge to punch Snape. Considering how furious he was, Snape would probably end up with a couple dozen broken bones, and that would get him in detention for the rest of the year. "I'd no idea. Now why do I get the funny feeling that you do?"

"I saw him going down to the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomfrey a while ago. I wonder why, Black?"

Sirius uncrossed his arms. One smack, and the books in Snape's hands went flying. He planted his hands on Snape's robes and pulled him close, so close he could feel Snape's breath on his face. "Now you listen to me, Snivellus–"

"Touchy subject, isn't it?" Snape didn't look at all afraid; on the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying himself. "I've just one question for you–how does he get past the Whomping Willow?"

"By yelling 'Snape is a sniveling idiot' five times in front of it. The Whomping Willow agrees, you see."

"Let me go."

"Or what, Snivellus?" Sirius pulled him closer. He could see Snape's hand going for his wand. Smirking, he pushed Snape away from him. Snape scrambled backwards, his eyes full of utter loathing. Sirius watched as he adjusted his robes, and said off-handedly, "You really want to know?"

Snape looked up warily. "Know what?"

Sirius inhaled and exhaled loudly, as if coming to an important decision about something. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you how Remus gets past the Whomping Willow, and you swear to leave James, Remus and me utterly alone for as long as you live. Deal?"

Snape's eyes were narrowed and his head half-cocked as he surveyed Sirius. "Deal," he said finally, and Sirius could see the unconcealed gleam in his eyes. He grinned to himself.

"It's actually quite simple. You've seen a knot on the tree trunk? All you've got to do is take a long stick and poke it, nice and hard. The tree gets immobilized instantly."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

Sirius smiled at him. "Maybe. _Or_ maybe I'm simply tired of you bugging us all the time."

"I don't bug you. You bug me."

"You're bugging me now. Just scoot, will you?" and Sirius walked off, hands in his pockets, whistling a merry tune. He stopped only long enough to say, "Don't forget the deal, Snape."

He got to the portrait, where the Fat Lady stared down at him, and looked back at Snape. The Slytherin had an odd, twisted smile on his face that, for once, didn't make Sirius feel like throttling the little sneak.

"Angel nights," he said, and the portrait swung forward. He clambered through the hole, grinning openly now. James would be so pleased–he hated ol' Snivellus…

Sirius had been studying for about ten minutes when James appeared in the doorway of their dormitory, letting out such a loud sigh that Sirius actually thought he was ill. He dragged himself to his bed and sank headfirst into it with a groan–whether of relief or discomfort, Sirius couldn't tell. "What did Filch make you do?" he asked.

James groaned again. "Please don't ask." He rolled over onto his stomach and glared at Sirius. "I met Lily."

"Met?"

"Bumped into."

"Oh. What new insult did she think up for you this time?"

In spite of himself, James grinned. "The usual. Bad James. Mean James. Cruel James. Arrogant James. Big-headed James…" His voice trailed off and he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I met Snivellus too; he seemed to be pretty happy about something."

Sirius chuckled. "That would be me, I think. I decided to show dear Snivelly the error of his sneaky ways."

"Go on."

"He was quizzing me about Remus again, and how to get past the Whomping Willow. I told him to poke the knot on the tree trunk with a stick."

"He'd never believe that."

"He did."

The silence that followed wasn't what Sirius had expected. He said carefully, "James?"

James sat up and turned slowly around to stare at him. "You lied to him?"

Sirius frowned at him. "Yeah, so?"

"Sirius, we're talking about the Whomping Willow here! He–he could get seriously injured!"

For a brief moment, Sirius wondered whether his friend had a touch of the sun. James showing concern for Severus Snape was a foreign concept to him. "Good riddance, I say. What's come over you now? Who never lost an opportunity to tease Snivellus? Who kept hexing him every chance he got? Who always–"

"Sirius, all I wanted was to have some fun with the brat, I never meant to kill him!" James' voice had risen to a near shout; his face had even gone a little pale.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing? That tree would never–" Sirius stopped as the full weight of what he'd done, finally sunk in.

James had leapt off the bed. "And if the Willow doesn't kill him, Remus the werewolf probably will–oh, Sirius, what have you done?"

He shot out of the dorm without waiting for a reply. Sirius was left gawking at the doorway.

James shot down the corridor, pausing only to ask a passing Slytherin if he knew where Snape was. "No," was the answer. James sped on. A bunch of girls were walking up the corridor. On catching sight of the girl in the middle, James' hand flew to his hair. Lily stared at him as he came to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"Potter? What's wrong?" she asked.

"D'you know where Sniv–" James had to bite down on the word "–Severus is?"

Lily was gazing at him through narrowed eyes. "Why? Did you come up with a new method of tormenting him?"

"Oh, for–Evans, it's rather important."

Lily inspected him for a while longer, then shook her head, a lock of red hair falling into her face. "I haven't seen him for a while."

James felt like growling. He muttered a hasty thanks and sped off.

"Potter, what's wrong?" she yelled after him.

"Later!"

A few minutes later, he was out of the castle, and racing blindly across the fields. He could see the Whomping Willow ahead of him…James increased his speed as he caught sight of a small figure making its way towards the huge tree. Even in the darkness, James could see a long stick in his hand.

"Severus, don't!" he yelled.

Too late. He turned around, and on seeing James, a mocking smile spread over his face. James saw the bough hurtling toward Snape–

"Get down!"

Snape, his look of scorn now replaced by confusion, turned. He dived to the floor, but the bough caught him in the gut and he went sprawling, landing right in front of James. He caught Snape by the arms and, ducking to avoid a branch, began to pull the Slytherin away. Snape came to his senses fairly quickly and started crawling away from the tree. The end of a branch caught James on the arm and he gasped. He let go of his grip on Snape, and, bending low, crept forward till he found the knot that immobilized the tree. Sidestepping another branch that came swerving towards him, he poked the knot.

The effect was instantaneous. The tree became immobile as suddenly as if it had been turned to stone. Snape lay gasping on the ground, blood streaming from his side. James leaned against the tree, pressing his wounded arm. "Severus, I–" James began, wondering why he didn't feel like calling Snape Snivellus anymore. "I'm–"

He had no clue of what to say next (oddly, the one word that leaped to his lips instantly was 'sorry', although he didn't have anything to be sorry for) but he was saved the necessity of doing so. "Got cold feet, didn't you, Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing him hatefully.

"I–what?"

Snape got to his knees, groaning softly. "Bet you and Sirius had it all planned out, didn't you? Lying to me about the Whomping Willow so I'd die, here, like the idiot that you think I am? Bullying me throughout my school life wasn't enough, was it?"

"You've got it all wrong." James was beginning to breathe normally again. "Sirius was–" He stopped. He couldn't blame it on Sirius.

Snape hadn't even heard James speak. "And then you two and Remus would have a good laugh about it, wouldn't you? Typical of you, Potter–"

"Remus," James breathed. Remus, with the furry little problem. He glanced up fearfully. The full moon shone brightly in the sky. He got to his feet hurriedly, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg. "Let's go."

Snape didn't move. "No, I won't."

James walked forward and grabbed him by the arm. Snape's hand flew to his wand. "Don't be a complete idiot," James hissed. Snape tried to get up, and nearly collapsed, hanging onto James' arm for support. "What are you doing?" James asked with some bewilderment.

Snape was looking down, one hand still clutching James' arm. "I think I hurt my ankle."

Before James could reply, a loud howl rent the air. James bit his lip, making a mental note to knock Sirius' and Snape's heads together–hard–as soon as they got back to the castle.

Snape went pale. "Potter?" he whispered. "Was I–was I right about him?"

"Run," James ordered. "Come on; up." he pulled Snape roughly to his feet–or tried to. Snape gave a loud cry of pain and collapsed to his knees, panting. For one wild moment, James felt like leaving him right there and making a run for it–it was all the silly idiot's fault for believing Sirius, anyway. The thought of Sirius stopped him. if Snape was injured, Sirius would be blamed. He couldn't have that.

Besides, where was the Gryffindor courage he always talked about? He leant down and grasped Snape's arms, pulling him up. "Get up!" he said urgently, and with a supreme effort, Snape did so. With an arm over James' shoulder, the two walked slowly up to the castle walls. James tottered slightly as he walked.

This time, the howling was loud enough to freeze them both in their tracks. Snape looked back quickly and became paler than ever. They increased their pace, and, gasping and wheezing for breath, they reached the castle doors.

The doors were already wide open, and standing there were the three people James felt least like seeing–Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius himself. Sirius, James noted, was quite pale and worried and most unlike his usual sunny self.

"Are you all right?" he asked. There was a quaver in his voice that did not go unnoticed by James–though Snape had apparently, missed it altogether. "All right?!" he spluttered. "You lying little–"

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Sirius, please help Severus up to the hospital wing." Sirius looked for just a moment as if he would protest, but thought better of it and rushed forward. Snape, however, glared at Sirius with such a hateful expression that James was almost tempted to go for his wand.

"Minerva, please take the three of them to Poppy. I will deal with Remus myself." And with that, Dumbledore walked out of the castle.

Professor McGonagall shut the castle door and hurried them up to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey took charge at once. Almost in no time, James was lying in a soft bed, half-asleep already. He might have dozed off, too, before Dumbledore came in, accompanied by Sirius, who looked thoroughly shaken. Dumbledore stood over James' bed, looking down at him gravely. James met his eyes steadily.

"James, you are a brave lad. What you did today was incredible."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I am very proud of what you've done tonight," he continued. "It wouldn't have been easy, would it, saving Severus Snape's life?"

He swallowed, speechless. What could he possibly say to that? Dumbledore smiled at him, and said, "A hundred points for Gryffindor, James."

James gawked–a hundred points was unheard of. "Thank you, Professor," he said again, feeling quite foolish. Dumbledore smiled again and moved over to the next bed–where, James realized, Snape was lying, motionless and pale.

Sirius was staring at James, who looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. For a moment, there was an awkward silence, broken by Sirius saying, "I'm sorry, James. I truly am."

James looked up at last. He took a deep breath, let it out, and nodded, smiling. He held out his hand; Sirius clasped it, hard. He looked into James' eyes for a brief instant, then just as quickly, looked away. "I'll never forgive myself. If something had happened–"

"Please, Sirius, let's not talk about what could have happened, okay?" James begged. "We're both alive and safe, I've won Gryffindor a hundred points–"

"Fifty, actually. You think McGonagall let me go scot free?" Sirius smiled bleakly.

James returned it. "You told McGonagall, I suppose, after I left."

"And she hurried over to Dumbledore, and then we hurried over to the castle doors," Sirius finished.

James swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. Snape had opened his eyes; Dumbledore was talking to him in gentle tones. "How's Snape?" he asked Sirius softly.

"Snivellus? He's fine."

James raised an eyebrow at his friend, who hastily added, "Sprained ankle and some not-so-minor wounds, but he'll be fine."

He nodded absent-mindedly, and walked towards the bed. Snape turned, saw him coming, and looked irate. "You–" he began.

"Now, calm down," Dumbledore said.

"But, Professor, he and Sirius lied to–"

"Sirius acted of his own accord. James knew nothing of it until Sirius told him." Dumbledore said firmly. "Do not hold him responsible for crimes he hasn't committed. And do try and remember he saved your life. The Whomping Willow is quite capable of murder, I assure you."

Snape looked from Dumbledore to James to Sirius and back to Dumbledore. "Yes, Professor," he muttered.

"I believe you saw Remus?"

James started as Snape nodded. "Yes, I did. The werewolf."

James could have sworn there was an undercurrent of scorn in Snape's voice, but Dumbledore appeared not to have noticed. "Severus, you will not tell anybody about Remus Lupin—and I mean anybody."

"But Professor, he's dangerous–"

"He's not a danger to any of you while in human form," the professor returned, rather tersely.

"He's a werewolf, Professor. How harmless can he be?"

James' annoyance had reached its head. "Don't talk about him that way," he said through gritted teeth before the Headmaster could respond.

Snape regarded him with distaste. "We could have been killed by him tonight, Potter. He was right there. If you hadn't–"

"But I was, so it doesn't matter! And you wouldn't be there too, if you hadn't been such a stupid–"

Dumbledore cleared his throat warningly, and James fell silent at once, though he continued to glare balefully at Snape. True to his nature, Snape gave him the same look right back. "I wouldn't have been there," he said softly, "if _someone_ hadn't been stupid enough to lie to me about it."

"Severus, that is enough." Snape looked at the Headmaster and stopped. "Sirius has been reprimanded–and punished–for what he did. I hardly think he will do anything so imprudent again. That matter is closed. Now, Remus–"

"If the parents find out about the werewolf, they'll cause a riot," Snape said quickly.

James snapped. "Don't call him a werewolf!" he thundered.

Dumbledore pretended not to hear him. Nor did he appear to notice the look of pure hatred that Snape sent his way. Beside him, Sirius stirred as if to say something, but he kept silent, although his grip on James' wrist tightened so much it became painful.

"Do not presume to tell me how to run my school, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, with a gravity that made even Snape look slightly abashed. "Remus will continue to study at this school for as long as he wishes. He will go to the Shrieking Shack for his transformation, as he has been doing for four years now. I do not think anyone will be foolish enough to go near that tree, especially when they hear of what happened to you. There is no cause for worry." James wondered what made Dumbledore believe that Snape was actually worried about the safety of the students.

"Now, Severus, I want you to swear to me that you will not tell anybody what you saw."

Snape, whose head had drooped with every sentence that Dumbledore spoke, looked up with a start, his greasy hair falling in his face. "But–"

"No, Severus. My mind is made up, and nothing you say will make me rethink my decision. Swear to me, now."

After a seemingly superhuman effort, Snape muttered, "I swear it."

"The only people who know that he is a werewolf are the staff–who will never reveal it to anybody– and his closest friends, and you." Dumbledore paused for an instant. "You understand, Severus? James, Sirius and Peter will never tell on Remus, and neither will the teachers. If anybody finds out, I will hold you utterly responsible. And the day anyone finds out will be the last day in Hogwarts for you–though it certainly won't be for Remus. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape dipped his head fractionally, but James could see the burning resentment in his eyes. Dumbledore observed him for a while longer, a thoughtful expression on his face, and James wondered what he was thinking. Finally, the Professor said, "Sirius, do you have anything to say?"

Next to him, Sirius started slightly. "I–erm," he cleared his throat self-consciously.

Dumbledore turned and gave him a stern look. "I hope you understand the risk that Severus had been placed in because of you?" James grit his teeth as Snape grinned wickedly at Sirius, who nodded curtly. "And I hope you feel thoroughly ashamed of yourself for nearly bringing about the death of a fellow student?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And you've nothing to say to Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

James shot Sirius a look. Sirius looked at James for all of a second, then looked at Snape. "I'm sorry," he ground out with some difficulty.

James had to fight to keep his grin under control–Sirius had said the word 'sorry' as if it had stabbed him in the gut–but Snape's glare continued unabated. "Sorry for what? That your brilliant plan didn't work out the way you wanted it to? That I didn't die, like you so obviously wanted? That Potter got wounded, which you just as obviously didn't want? Or that Potter—"

"Oh, cut it!" Sirius said. "You can take that apology any way you want, I don't care. You know perfectly well that if you hadn't asked me how to get past the Whomping Willow, I wouldn't have told you. Let this serve as a lesson to you, _Severus_. Try and keep your nose out of our business."

James watched the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked disappointed, and annoyed as well. When Sirius finished, he sighed deeply. "Obviously your childish animosity runs so deep you can't even apologize properly. I can't make you put aside your dislike for each other, but I will tell you this—there may well come a time when you will have to rely on each other for survival, and what will you do then?"

No one said anything. Dumbledore sighed, and said, "I need hardly say that I expected better from you. Both of you." He turned to look at Severus, gave James a little nod and a smile, and walked out of the room. At the door he stopped and said quietly. "Don't let your dislike for each other—or anybody else, for that matter—increase to such an extent that you can no longer distinguish between your allies and your true enemies. That would not only be foolish, but also fatal for you. _All_ of you." James got the feeling that Dumbledore looked extra-hard at him as he said this. With those parting words, he left.

Madam Pomfrey entered just then, and shooed Sirius out of the hospital wing, after ordering James to get back in bed. He was only too happy to acquiesce–a little longer and he would have collapsed. He'd almost dozed off when Snape spoke.

"Coward."

James was still wondering over Sirius' speech. "Huh?"

"You honestly think I believe Dumbledore?"

James turned to stare at Snape. "I don't care what you believe, Snape."

"Oh, so it's Snape now, is it? Not Snivellus? Not Snivelly?" Snape let out a harsh laugh, then stopped and glowered at James, fury and loathing etched on his face. "You can fool Dumbledore, Potter, and everybody else, but I know what you really are. And don't for a moment think I believe that you saved my life. You were simply too much of a coward to go through with the rest of the plan, weren't you? Gryffindor courage at its finest."

"Shut up, Snivelly. You know, maybe I really should've let you lie there. To die."

But even as he said those words, he knew he didn't mean them.

"Remus Lupin. The _werewolf_." Snape laughed harshly. "I was right all along. The friends you make, Potter. Can you sink any lower than this?"

"That werewolf, Snivellus, is a much better person than you can ever be."

"I've no doubt," he said sneeringly. "He probably gives alms to the poor and acts like a proper gentleman–except when he's not itching to sink his teeth into human flesh."

"Shut up," he said. He could feel his hands balling into fists.

"Actually, it was a pity you weren't finished off by him back there. You'd be dead, Remus would be expelled for killing you–maybe even sent to Azkaban, if I got lucky–and Sirius would be expelled too, because he'd be blamed for it all. All three of you, gone in one night, like that." He snapped his fingers theatrically. "My dream come true."

James rolled his eyes. And Lily Evans thought he was the mean, cruel one. Thinking of her made him wonder whose version of the story she'd believe–his, or Snape's. "Enchanting thought. Just you wait till we're out of here, Snivellus."

"I know. Once we're out of here, all your notions of valour and chivalry will disappear into thin air, won't it?"

James figured there was no way he could get Snape to like him anyway, so he simply nodded and said, "Yep. Exactly."

Snape snorted. "But now that you're alone, you won't try to hex me, will you? James Potter, the proudest Gryffindor in history, is too afraid to take on a Slytherin by himself."

James got up abruptly, and Snape stiffened, his hand going automatically for his wand. James grabbed his wand as Snape pulled his out.

"Expelliarmus."

Snape's wand flew out of his hand, sailing towards James, who caught it deftly, pocketing it. He pointed his own at Snape, who was now sitting upright, rigid and furious. "Go on," he said. "Hex me. If you're brave enough to."

"Levicorpus."

Now Snape was dangling in mid-air, his eyes blazing. James cocked his head. "Proven wrong, huh, Snivellus?"

The sound of approaching footsteps made James look to the door. Madam Pomfrey was coming back. He jerked his wand upwards and Snape fell back onto the bed with a loud groan. "My ankle!" he exclaimed.

"I was being careful," James said. He had, really. Snape hadn't noticed it–obviously–but James had taken care not to make him land in such a way that there wouldn't be any pressure on his sprained ankle.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room. James idly wondered what her reaction would be if he called her 'Poppy', the way Dumbledore. "How are you feeling, young man?" she asked cheerily.

"I feel awful," Snape muttered, glaring daggers at James.

"I meant the other young man," she said.

James grinned at the look on Snape's face. "I feel great, thanks."

"Dumbledore said I wasn't to keep you if you wanted to go to your own room." Madam Pomfrey said this with an air that suggested she didn't approve at all.

James slid off the bed. "Right. I think I will." If for no other reason than that Sirius was better company than Snivellus. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

He took out Snape's wand and threw it at him as he passed by his bed.

The Gryffindor common room was empty, except for Sirius and Lily Evans, who, by the looks of it, had been waiting for him. she shot to her feet as soon as he entered. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

James grinned at her. "See, I told you it was serious."

Lily waved a hand at Sirius. "He told me what happened."

"Which version?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled, but Lily looked puzzled. "You see, Sirius told you that I didn't know what he was planning, but your friend seems to think I did," James explained. "I leave it to your good judgment to choose which version is true and which is false. And do bear in mind that Snape is, um—what's the word I'm looking for, Sirius?"

"Dippy?" Sirius suggested.

James' laugh was held in check by Lily's expression. "Almost, but not quite. I think _bigoted_ is the word for it."

"Lofty, but appropriate," Sirius said, barely holding in a grin of his own.

Lily looked at both of them in turn, her expression growing more and more furious by the minute. "And I suppose you think you're not," she said with some disgust.

"I don't believe that matters, Evans," James said.

"How is Severus?"

"Grouchy," Sirius said, and James grinned before he could help himself.

Lily walked past them, her nose in the air. "I'm going to see him."

"Right. Erm, that might not be a good idea. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't approve of it."

She stopped. "And why is that, Potter?" she asked frostily. James was rather startled by the similarity between her voice and Snape's, especially when they said _Potter_ in that disapproving tone of theirs. "Because," he said carefully, "it's almost midnight."

Lily stood glaring at him, looking vaguely suspicious. James sighed. "Look, he's got a sprained ankle and some injuries, but he's fine, all right? I don't even think he'll want to see you right now. Like Sirius said, he's feeling rather grouchy."

"And I'll bet you had something to do with it."

James pretended to goggle at her. "Now, how did you know about that?"

Lily made a faint sound of disgust and walked away. James stared at her, then turned to Sirius. "I'm never going to figure out that girl."

"I'd say that's true." Sirius looked suddenly serious. "James, I hope you aren't still mad at me?"

" _Please_. I've got plenty of other people to be mad at."

They grinned at each other, and James, in spite of his aching side, felt nicer than he'd felt the whole day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please Review! This might be a one short series as well, depending on how many favs and followers I get, and how many I ideas I get... This is BEFORE the fifth year, which means they aren't Animagi, so no use of their nicknames (Moony, Prongs and Padfoot).

I hope you don't notice the absence of the fourth Marauder, but if you do, well, I simply don't like him very much. So I decided to pretend he didn't exist.


End file.
